Being an actual black cat
by AJSan17
Summary: It had been years since Natsume and Mikan broke up, but what happens when Mikan picks up a stray black haired and red eye cat.


I do not own GA.

It was an hour till midnight and surprisingly the streets of Tokyo were close to empty.

But it made sense, considering that it was pouring out.

Mikan was running with her jacket over her head, her attempt to protect myself from the rain.

All Mikan could hear was the rain hitting the concrete.

It was only by chance that she saw him. Well, only his eyes. The bright red eyes of her past.

The cat was in a side alley, cooped up in a cardboard box. Trying to take shelter from the rain.

When Mikan tried to approach the box he hissed but as she walked closer he stopped hissing, as if seeing her calmed the cat down.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Mikan cooed and smiled as the black cat began walking towards her.

"Let me just take you home and get you out of the rain,okay?" She whispered reaching for him.

The cat purred as he got comfortable in my arms.

()()()()

"Where have you been?" Mikan's roommate, Hotaru snapped as soon as she opened their apartment door.

"I had a shift at O'Tono's, you know that." Mikan sighed.

"Your shift ended two hours ago." Hotaru accused still not looking up from her invention.

"I fell asleep at the university so I was an hour late so they had me stay an extra hour."

"Of course you were la- What the hell is that?" Hotaru asked finally looking up.

"It's a cat." Mikan smiled.

"I can see that. Why is it in our apartment?"

"It was all alone in the rain.I just had to pick it up" Mikan frowned.

"Of course." Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

"Can I keep it?" Mikan pouted.

"Whatever, but you're the one taking care of it."

"Yes!" Mikan cheered. "What should I name you?" Mikan asked, looking down at the cat.

"Natsume." Hotaru grunted.

Both Mikan's and the cat quickly turned their heads to look at Hotaru.

"That's not funny." Mikan snapped.

"What? It looks like Natsume." Hotaru replied.

Mikan looked down at the cat in her arms, who was looking up at her.

"Red eyes and black hair." Hotaru observed.

"It doesn't matter if it looks like Natsume or not. What other name suggestions do you have?"

"Nico."

"Nico, it is." Mikan smiled. "Alright I'm exhausted. I need to get in a good amount of sleep, I have classes and a meeting tomorrow so good night." Mikan announced putting Nico down, making her way to the bathroom for a shower, with Nico in tow

()()()

Mikan had showered and changed into a pair of shorts and tank top.

"If you are going to sleep with me, you have to dry off." She told Nico taking him into her arms.

"You're not going to like this but it's the quickest way to dry you off, sorry."Mikan apologized turning the blow dryer on, drying Nico.

Mikan was surprised that the cat wasn't freaking out. She expected it to run away.

"All dry." Mikan declared putting the blow dryer away."Ready for bed?" Mikan asked looking down at the cat who was staring up at her.

"You really do have his eyes." Mikan whispered staring into Nico's eyes. She shook her head, took a deep breath and got into bed.

Nico jumped up and snuggled against Mikan.

He began purring as Mikan pet him until she fell asleep.

()()()

"Where the hell could he be?" Ruka groaned dropping onto his sofa. "It's been a whole week."

"What do you think they meant when they said we won't even be able to recognize him if we saw him?" Koko mused, leaning against the wall adjacent to the sofa.

"That they did something to make him unrecognizable, idiot." Youichi snapped impatiently. All he wanted was Natsume back home, safe.

"Like what?" Ruka moaned.

"Let's go over what she said, see if there is a hint that we didn't pick up on." Aoi pleaded.

"Ok." Ruka agreed.

"We went searching for Natsume after he had gone missing for two days." Youichi stated.

"We finally figured out that he went on a mission, which lead him to sneak into Alice Academy." Ruka added.

"When we got there, that chick Nanie was there and she happily informed us that they no longer were holding Natsume captive."

"She never said Natsume, not once. She kept saying Black Cat." Aoi corrected.

"Yes but everyone calls Natsume,Black Cat." Koka added.

"Wait." Yuu jumped up from his seat. "Did anyone notice the little smirk every time she said Black Cat? As if the name itself humored her."

"As if the name Black Cat was an inside joke." Koko agreed.

"Why would the name Black Cat matter to her so much?" Aoi wondered.

"Okay." Ruka breathed "She said we wouldn't even recognize him and she finds the fact that his name is Black Cat. Maybe she finds it funny as a 'hahaha how ironic.' way." Ruka said, finally figuring it out.

"So, he was turned into a cat?" Koko asked.

"Yeah."Ruka nodded

"Okay, how do we find him and you know, turn him back to normal." Koko asked.

"I have the Animal Pheromone, I could ask around. See, if they've seen anything, know where he is." Ruka answered.

"And turning him back to normal?" There was a few seconds of silence as the group tried to find the answer to Koko's question.

"Mikan" Youichi answered. There was another few seconds of silence.

"I don't know, Mikan and Hotaru haven't talked or try to meet up with us since that incident." Koko mumbled

"Guys! Just because they broke up doesn't mean she wouldn't help Natsume out. All she has to do is take the alice out of his body." Youichi reasoned.

"It wasn't just a break up, Youichi and you know it." Koko retorted

"What happened?" Aoi asked. "No one ever explained to me what happened."

"It has to do with a mission so I don't thi-"

"Bullshit." Youichi interrupted Ruka "She's not stupid. She knows about the missions"

"Fine." Ruka snapped. "Like I said it has to do with a mission."

"Okay." Aoi said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, Mikan was running a little late so she wasn't there when the instructions were given and your brother being the overprotective person he is,lied to her about the instructions and told her they were to separate and meet up at this old abandoned building. Which was partially true, except he lied about which abandoned building, So, once she realized he lied she left and got in contact with Persona, who explained to her the real instructions. She was so mad and when she got to the right place Natsume was hurt and tied up. So, she went in saved him and she got hurt doing it. Once they were safe, she flipped out. They got into this screaming fight in the middle of the courtyard at two in the morning. Waking everyone up. And by the end, she yelled she was going to ask for a different partner and for him to never approach her again. Of course, no one really believed she wanted your brother to stay away from her, I mean they were the perfect couple, the 'it' couple, the couple that other couple's wanted to be, but to everyone's surprise she meant it. Demanded to switch classes and had Hotaru as a buffer. And your brother didn't help the whole 'fix it Natsume' campaign that we were all having, for he began to 'entertain' other girls. Making it obvious that he was sleeping with other girls." Ruka took a breath after telling the whole story.

"But why did Mikan and Hotaru stop talking to you guys. Mikan loved you guys." Aoi asked.

"Well, at the time we had two campaigns going. The 'Fix it Natsume' and The 'Come on Mikan we know he's an ass but he love's you that's why he does what he does' campaign and because we kept trying to defend Natsume she flipped out on us and pushed us away." Youichi mumbled looking down on the ground. He really missed Mikan. She really was like a big sister to him.

"But either way, we all know Mikan and we know that no matter what happened she will help Natsume." Youichi added

"There is still one thing I don't understand. My brother just started sleeping with girls? Mikan meant the world to him, for him to just start to sleep with other girls...is just..."

" He just lost it and started drinking. Getting drunk every night. We ended up having to send him to rehab." Ruka whispered, remembering all of the late nights that he had, taking care of his best friend. Remembering the nights that he had to spend holding his best friend while he had panic attacks.

"Why did Hotaru stop talking to you guys? And didn't you and Hotaru have a thing going?" Aoi asked Ruka.

"You have to remember Hotaru's relationship with Mikan. When it came to relationships, Mikan ranked number one. So, imagine Hotaru's reaction as she watched Natsume destroying her best friend and us trying to get them together." Koko explained

"But all of that doesn't matter,it's in the past. What's been done is have to focus on what's happening now." Ruka blurted jumping up on his feet.

"So, what's next? Find Mikan?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah." Youichi breathed.

()()()()

Mikan had just finished curling her hair when she heard someone knock at her apartment door.

"Morning!" She heard Tsubasa yell.

"Almost done." She yelled back and looked down at Nico. "Nico, what's wrong?"

Nico kept scratching at the door angrily.

Mikan opened the door and went back to put her earrings in.

She was giving herself a quick look over when she heard Tsubasa yell out.

"Ow! God damn it. "

Mikan grabbed her shoes and took off running towards Tsubasa.

"Nico, No!" Mikan yelled pulling the cat off of Tsubasa.

"Oh god, you're bleeding." Mikan gasped. "Nico!" The cat just laid on the couch glaring at Tsubasa.

"What the hell? When did you get that cat from hell?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan walked into the kitchen to get the First Aid Kit.

"Yesterday."

"God. Animals usually love me." Tsubasa groaned as Mikan cleaned out the cut on his arm."Why are you so dressed up?"

"My professor is letting me shadow him in this meeting at Eiffel Editing." Mikan explained wrapping Tsubasa's arm. "I made your favorite coffee. Caramel."

"Awesome, what's the occasion?" Tsubasa asked.

"Just a thank you for driving me to class everyday." Mikan smiled pouring some coffee into a coffee thermos.

Before Tsubasa could reply Nico attacked him again.

"Nico! " Mikan yelled. Pulling the cat off of Tsubasa, again. "I'm so sorry, like I said I got him yesterday, I haven't trained him yet."

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa sighed taking a sip of his coffee,keeping an eye on the cat from hell. "Ready to go?"

"Mhm." Mikan nodded slipping her wedges on.

"What do you think?" Mikan asked turning so Tsubasa could observe all of her.

"Hot and professional." Tsubasa observed then looked at the cat who was glaring at him.

"Perfect." Mikan smiled grabbing her bag. "Let's go."

"Your cat hate's me" Tsubasa mumbled as they made their way to his car.

"Oh! Yuu called me, he said he really needs to talk to you. So I told him that you have a class that starts at ten. I think he will be waiting for you. I hope that's ok, he sounded desperate. "

"It's okay."Mikan whispered.

()()()()

"She should be here by now." Youichi mumbled.

"Oh, there she is." Ruka pointed,

Youichi practically ran and tackled the woman.

"Mikan." Youichi sighed burying his face in her neck.

"Youichi." Mikan whispered. He could tell she was crying.

"Hey Mikan." Ruka greeted with a smile.

"Ah, Ruka how have you been?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Well, thank you. How about you?"

"Well, can't wait to graduate."

"Um, so we need your help." Ruka stated looking Mikan in the eyes.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, who was still hugging Youichi, by the way.

"It's Natsume."

Mikan froze. She should have realized, they hadn't spoken in years. Them coming to see her randomly wouldn't have made sense.

"What happened."

"He went missing."

"Why do you need my help?" Mikan asked confused. What could have happened that they needed her specifically.

"We have a reason to believe that he um..." Ruka rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't even think about how stupid the whole theory sounded. "um he..."

"He,what?" Mikan asked, getting anxious.

"He may have been turned into a cat." Youichi sighed letting go of Mikan.

Mikan just stood there.

"Mikan? I know it sounds stupid but...Mikan, are you okay? I'm sorry that we are getting you involved bu-"

"That bastard!" Mikan yelled. "Did you come in a car?."

"Yes," Ruka nodded a little worried.

"Let's go." Mikan snapped.

"Where are we going?" Youichi asked.

"My apartment."

()()()()

Mikan threw the door open, it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Natsume! You mother fucker! Get out here." She yelled.

The two boys stared at the pissed off woman as if she were insane, well that was until a black cat with red eyes walked out of the kitchen with it's tail in between it's legs.

"You mother fucker. What does he have? What am I suppose to do?" Mikan asked the boys angrily.

"Take out the alice that's keeping him in that form." Ruka whispered.

Mikan nodded, kneed down, placed a hand on the cat, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And right before the two males and one female's eyes the black cat turned into a naked Natsume.

"You mother fucker!" Mikan yelled pushing Natsume. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Mikan.." Natsume whispered.

"You saw me take a shower! You slept with me in my bed! You attacked Tsubasa, twice"Mikan yelled still pushing Natsume.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled grabbing her hands.

"Don't touch me!" Mikan snapped. "You know what, I can't-I can't. I have a meeting that I have to attend."She huffed turning towards the door

"Mikan, wait." Natsume grabbed her arm. She didn't bother to look at him as she yanked her arm from out of his grip.

"Ruka, can you drive me to Eiffel Editing? I missed my ride, and you can pick up some clothes on your way back for the asshole."

Ruka nodded following the woman out of the door. "Youichi stay here"

()()()

"What the fuck dude! Do you realize how worried we all were?" Youichi snapped. Grabbing a soda out of the fridge. Making himself right at home.

"I was confused and I didn't know what was going on. Then I saw Mikan, offering me to go with her. I-I had to go." Natsume whispered. "It had been so long since I last saw her, and the last time I did she wouldn't even look at me. Then there she was, holding me, petting me. I just..I just missed her so much." Natsume's voice broke.

"Well, what are you going to do? She's kind of upset with you." Youichi asked.

"Upset? She's livid. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. You should have seen her face when we told her you had gone missing. She still loves you."

()()()()()

It was again close to mid-night when Mikan walked into her apartment. The first thing she saw was a note on the table in front of the door saying that Hotaru had an emergency in her branch in London and she had to leave.

Mikan dropped her keys on the table, hung her coat on the coat rack and took off her shoes.

"Mikan." She heard a voice whispered.

Mikan didn't even look up: "Leave."

"No."

"Natsume, leave."

"I said no."

"And I said leave."

"Mikan, look at me!" Natsume snapped. She did, with pure anger in her eyes.

"What, Natsume? What do you want?!" Mikan yelled walking towards him.

"You! I want you! I want you back!" Natsume yelled back

"Don't! It's been years! Why are you doing this now?"

"Because, I got to feel what it was like being in your arms again." Natsume whispered, running his fingers in her hairs.

Mikan slapped his away "what, got tired of your booty calls?"

"Mikan, I was messed up, okay? I got drunk every night. I constantly had panic attacks. I couldn't deal with the fact that you hated me because I got you hurt, that if I had just told you the right plan and-"

"Wait, hate you because I got hurt?" Mikan stopped him. "Are you stupid? You think I hate you because I got hurt?"

"Then what was it? Why did you break up with me?" Natsume cried out.

"Because you got hurt!" Mikan snapped. Natsume just stared at her. "Because you being an overprotective prick got yourself hurt! How do you think I felt when I found you tied up and injured because you kept trying to protect me." Mikan had started to cry halfway through her rant."You always got hurt because of me. An-and I couldn't deal with it anymore. Seeing you tied up,all because you were trying to protect me. "

"Mikan.." Natsume cried pulling her into his arm.

Mikan struggled a little, trying to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me,Hyuuga."Mikan demanded.

"Never."


End file.
